


Nox

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Nox

It was never supposed to be like this. Severus was older, jaded. Disposable. 

He'd had a job for nearly as long as he could remember, and there was nothing as important protecting as Harry Potter. 

He would have willingly sacrificed his life for Harry—he had even tried.

After the war, as their relationship changed, his need to keep Harry safe became a personal one.

That he had failed in his duty was a mere footnote compared to the anguish he felt as he saw Harry's lifeless body lying flat on a cold, hard slab in the morgue at St Mungos.


End file.
